Tristana The Dragon Trainer
by Misery21
Summary: Hi this is my first attempt at writing something like this I really do appreciate any feedback into my story/work, try to keep it specific eg. certain paragraphs or story aspects that don't make sense or contradict, or improvements in my writing. Adventure planned for later chapters will also include zoophilia and moral corruption Thanks (:


Tristana The Dragon "Trainer".

Living in Bandle City there was never a dull moment, you could hear lulu playing in the distance and I planned to do exactly that she wasn't my cup of tea, to jumpy and shortsighted and had a tendency to turn me into stuff I didn't much care for, it's not because I dislike her she just wasn't quite my pace. Though she has helped me with my drake Tym quite a bit she doesn't herself have a baby drake, she has I can't really put my finger on what she has but they are sort of implings, she has had them for as long as she has returned but they never seem to grow atleast to a noticeable degree.

"Hey Teemo, how are exercises going today?"

"They're okay, I do enjoy training new scouts they are like empty cups ready to be filled"

"But between me and you I think these batch of scout trainees lack a serious drive since we are basically in a safe haven, you can't fill a closed bottle" Teemo whispered

"I sometimes wish I could show them the atrocities that happen outside this realm"

"Yeah, we haven't had intruders in quite a long time now so it is hard for them to actually comprehend what people lay outside out front door" She whispered back

"Hopefully another drill sergant can come and take over for a little while I need to come up with something to drive them"

"Good luck mate, I'm heading over to pub I might see you maybe a little grog will get the creative juices flowing ey" Whilst also giving Teemo a cheeky smirk

She knew he didn't enjoy drinking he didn't like to have his judgement impaired but it couldn't hurt once in a while.

"I might actually take you up on that" he said hesitantly

She was a little surprised she always offers to accompany him and make sure he didn't drink too much he was a bit of a lightweight, but she wouldn't be to upset if he doesn't show up he has done that before.

"I'll see you there then, catch ya mate"

In the distance you could still hear Lulu and her implings doing all kinds of things probably the most likely thing was hide and seek she sure did love that game for some reason Trisana couldn't really get the appeal, but each to their own I guess.

She had opened the door there wasn't much action going on at the pub there were a couple of people dancing but mostly people sitting around minding their own business.

"I'll have a pint of Shurimain mead thanks"

"Sure thing nothing but the best for one of my favourites"

Geoff was a sweet talker but she knew that the only thing this place served was mid tier alcohol, and he only ever spoke this way to to female customers and a couple of his good friends. She thought nothing of it, as long as he treats me well and keeps the grog coming she didn't mind the flatterly.

"There we are, consider this one free Trist just to get ya started"

A couple of the other customers got a little upset by this but it was nothing he couldn't just ignore, if they didn't like it they are more then welcome to leave, only other pub was outside bandle city and slighty north into Freljord, no one really felt comfortable outside and getting drunk at the same time so everyone just put up with him.

"How has the most beautiful girl in town's day been going so far?" asked Geoff

She scoffed and tried to keep most of drink down at the same time.

She always humored him keep him interested and she always got discounts whenever she came around.

"Yeah haven't really done much today more just been mulling around, going at my own pace something I'm sure you're quite fimiliar with" She said

"Hey, I'll have you know I've been restocking supplies and drinks all day, not all of us are a part of the "military" not that we have much use for them now days, only use they got is drinking my supplies dry"

She wasn't upset with him he was quite right, they had been in peace for quite some time now, but there are always threats that we can't see.

"You'll be happy to shove grog down their throats once something does happen" She retorted

"I doubt I'll still be around when that day comes" saying with comtempt

"But perhaps there are othe uses for you lot whilst we're in peace" winking at her afterwards

She couldn't help but her roll her eyes, she had assumed that their relationship would eventually come to this point, she didn't want that she would tell him but not after getting as much free booze as she could. After that remark about her former comrades she didn't feel anything about sucking this frog dry, she would play the part but if anything happened she didn't want she always had her cannon close by.

"mhhh perhaps you're right" she said seductivly

Lucky the bar wasn't made of steel other wise you might have heard and audible ting.

"Allow me me to refill your drink Trist"

"How much will that one be?"

"Consider tonight a free night Trist" he said with complete lust in eyes

She knew all to well where this was going but she couldn't help herself and laugh internally at this cretin trying to lather her up with grog, she would keep in control and drink her fill but not drink herself in a coma, it might be the last night she is welcome here with this act so she will drain him for he's worth.

"Ohoh, thank you Geoff, you're too kind I might have to reciprocate these kind actions later on" as she dripped her finger in her drink and sucked the liquid off her finger

This continued for around an hour until he unveiled a new drink to her in whispers.

"Hey Trist, I have a new drink from Demacia, it said to be made of a half-dragon's blood do you wanna try it?"

She nodded enthusiastically

"You'll have to come round back to drink it I got it for myself and it costs quite a bit" he said basically licking his lips

"Okay but not for too long I'm expecting Teemo to show up soon" She knew Teemo wasn't coming he had done this many times before, and he's a smart man I'm sure he doesn't need grog to be creative, she said it to deter him from being a creep.

They made their way around the back of the pub and his daughter took over the bar for him "I won't be long Cynthia just going to show Tristana something around the back" she also rolled her eyes, this has happened before and she tended to get a new sibling everytime he "took someone around the back".

"Trist you'll have to leave your cannon behind the bar, I don't want you to blow up my entire stock, you're a little bit trigger happy and that will cost me my entire stock.

Agreeing that she is trigger happy she willing left her cannon behind the bar she'll get it back later anyway so there is no harm.

He fumbled with the keys the eagerness of his movements were very evident, getting the stockpile open she was amazing at how much stuff he had in here and now understands why she wasn't allowed to bring her cannon in. "This is amazing you have you're entire business and life in this, and I thought I was a bad hoarder" She said playfully

He had isles upon isles of grog and 3 large room containing his children's my precious heirlooms, she found a new found respect for him, she didn't realise that he was a such a caring father to have kept everything from his children's lives.

Continuing on they came to what looked like a safe room "this is where I keep it, it costs an arm and a leg to buy but it's worth it". Opening the double steel doors, she saw what seemed to be a single bottle about a litre, thinking to herself "this massive safe room just for a litre of grog, hmph what a joke".

"I can't to try it with you Trist I haven't had it with anyone in years" Geoff said, but she couldn't put her finger on what he was refering to.

Popping the seal and what seemed like a banshee's wail smoke started to come out of it, this peaked her interest.

Pouring it in small cup just for her and quickly pasted it off to her " Why aren't having any?" Tristana asked, "I want to see your expression and see if the experience of it is different for you than it is for me, I'll pour a glass after I see you're reaction" "Fair enough" she responded

Sculling the glass and it didn't taste like anything "It doesn't taste like anything just warm" then it hit her like a brick shit house her mouth was on fire for a split second then moments later the most refreshing icy breeze flowing down her throat, then battery acid to the most delicious chocolate she has ever tasted. This continued for about 4 minutes and she could see the most devilish smile start to build on Geoff's face. "The drink has different effects on different people you see but the primary effect it has on women is an aphrodisiac"

She simply couldn't control herself and her body twisted and contorted from but the simple breeze flowing into the barn, she felt like she was going to past out. As Geoff approached her she felt a great sense of dread come over her as she was no longer in control. "Don't worry Trist I'll be gentle with you after all you are my favourite".

As he ripped off her top and pushed her to the ground "I'll make you feel great" as he starting groping he breasts she felt overwhelming pleasure, "feels good doesn't it" he queried knowing full well what the answer was. She was in heaven and hell at the same time absolute pleasure from the smallest touch, as he tweaked her nipples she squirted all through her pants, knowing full well what situation she was in she needed to act quickly otherwise she would break. She mustered up every last bit of willpower she had she threw Geoff off her and kicked him square in the nuts.

Time not being of the essence as he would soon recover she ran back home luckily it was pretty dark no one saw her running with no top, running all the way home, making it back she quickly ran to room closed all the windows blinds everything to minimise all simulation. But it was still there the non-stop need that her pussy desired, she gave in and threw her pants off.

She couldn't control herself and vigorously fingered herself, she needed no time to prepare herself for it and started going at it at what seemed to her at 1000rpm, she pushed her fingers deeper then she though she could go, wanting more she started to rub herself and on all kind of objects eventually planting her eyes on her bedframe. She elevated herself off the bed and to the bed frame, it was a steel frame and it was about a 3 inch pole into something that would never fit in her pussy and so she gleefully impaled herself onto the bed frame, and her entire back arched in bliss and passed out.

**Thanks for reading any feedback is welcome. I will continue this, just wanted to put this out there to get the feelers out and gain a bit of confidence. Thanks again for reading.**


End file.
